


Fanvid: Legion AU: This Is Where The Bad Guy Wins

by gigglingkat



Series: Kat's Fanvids [2]
Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, GO WATCH THIS SHOW, Gen, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, but i'd advise watching the show first, but seriously, i'm a spoilerwhore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat
Summary: In Which...  David never really figures it out





	Fanvid: Legion AU: This Is Where The Bad Guy Wins

**Author's Note:**

> The quick cuts and actual show lighting in some places read as "flashing" to my eyes - please do not watch full screen if that is an issue for you.

I just love this show so much. I love how it portrays disassociation, I love how it portrays the Astral Plane, I love that Oliver got stuck but is still an amazing mo-fo, I love the canon pairing, I love Lenny, and I even love the coffee machine.

**I love David Haller.** I never thought someone would do Legion justice - certainly not while Fox still held the rights, but here we are.

I. Love. This. Show.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Bad Guy  
> Artist: 3OH!3  
> Album: Iron Man 3: Heroes Fall: Music Inspired by the Motion Picture  
> 


End file.
